


Can I Trust You

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: And no one knew, And so he does, Felix wears glasses, Fluff I'd say, He debated if he could trust Locus with this info, He got tired of wearing contacts, M/M, most likely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Felix wears glasses and no one knows till Felix gets tired of wearing contacts so he puts his trust in Locus even though his childhood tells him not to.Also, posting from phone. Written on phone. Sorry for mistakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [locusdesperatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/gifts).



It's been a while since their last mission. Felix's leg is almost completely healed. He walks around with a little limp now. He can thank Locus for helping get his leg healed because he knows he wouldn't have taken care of it.   
Felix wears contacts. He's far sided. No one knows this. He's hid it very well, but he's tired of wearing them. He looks towards Locus, thinking, debating.   
"Sam? Can I trust you?" His past shouts at him to just keep the contacts in.   
"Of course." Locus looks a bit confused. Why would Felix be asking him? Felix nods and goes to the bathroom. Locus follows, stopping in the doorway, watching Felix do something to his eyes. _Contacts_?! Locus is surprised. Felix feels above the sink cabinet for his glass case. He cleans the lens before putting them on. He turns towards Locus.  
"Ta da." Felix frowns slightly. Feels good to get the contacts out of his eyes though.  
"I didn't know you wore glasses or contacts."  
"No one does. Well now you do." Felix shifts more to his good leg. Locus takes his glasses. He's trying so hard to not think about his childhood.  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" he can hear the smile in Locus's voice.  
"Two dipshit. I can still see the outline of you and your stupid hand." Felix crosses his arms. "I'm far sided. Can I have my glasses back?" Locus can tell that Felix is very uncomfortable. He puts them back on Felix neatly. Felix fixes them slightly. "I know I don't look great in them, but I prefer my glasses to contacts."  
Locus didn't miss that. "Did you just say something negative about yourself?" _That's a first._   
"What? No. You're hearing things. I'm amazing." Felix menatally curses himself for letting something like that slip. He sighs. "Don't tell Siris," Felix puts up his glass case and contact case above the cabinet. He pushes past Locus the best he can with a limp.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"   
"Why don't you want Siris knowing?" Locus is following him. Felix stops. He doesn't want to answer that. Then he'll have to explain how when he was little, these kids would tease and pick on him because not many kids wore glasses. They'd take his glasses and not give them back. That's why he got contacts as soon as he was allowed them. Locus can see the sad in Felix's eyes. One would have to be around him a lot to see it. Locus just nods and they go about their day.


End file.
